The instant invention relates generally to sign displays and more specifically it relates to a burglar deterrent decoy.
Numerous sign displays have been provided in the prior art that are capable of supplying information and images to the public. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,196,536 to Westberg; 4,217,713 to Greenberger and 4,940,622 to Leavitt Sr. et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.